Demon Child, of Light
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Filia and Xellos have to journey in order to find....but what they find is....Will it change there views on.....I'm a stinker. hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm sorry about my really bad grammar before. I fixed the story up, and I added some parts that will make sense in the future. I would like to thank Ukchana for the advice and I would like to thank Catriona (Lucifer) for spell checking the story. I hope it will make more sense and get some people to reveiw it. I must have no life, because I came up with this story during halfway holidays, and I don't know if it will go any further than these pieces, because I've got exams and the stupid school is screwing me over, and then on top of that I'm having surgery on the 16th. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Xellos's Past  
  
Xellos looked out at the small village he had once called home. Burning to the ground in ashes, while people ran around screaming. He rushed down the hill and into the village. Dead bodies littered the ground, as people were attacked from every corner they turned, by blood thirsty Monsters. His eyes searched frantically for her. But she was no where to be found.  
  
He ran faster though the fire and over the dead bodies, suddenly a monster showed up infront of him.  
  
"Poor little humans helpless aren't you." the monster sneered at Xellos  
  
Xellos glared at the monster, his hands gripped at his sword.  
  
"What are you doing to this village!" Xellos cried unknowing that he was being watched by a deadly force.  
  
"Destroying it." the monster replied  
  
"Why?!" exclaimed Xellos angrily  
  
"For fun." the monster spat at him  
  
'How can monsters be so heartless' Xellos asked himself but was answered in his mind by a women's voice  
  
"It's our job, to restore the world to Chaos."  
  
Xellos shook his head and lunged at the monster slicing him in half with the sword. Continuing to run he heard a scream and turned to look at the cliff which was at the edge of the village. There she stood surrounded by monsters. Xellos ran as fast as he could towards her.  
  
"You'll never reach her Xellos." the women's voice said evilly  
  
Xellos mind rushed. Then an idea hit him. He used his powers to fly towards her.  
  
"Aries!" Xellos called out to the girl.  
  
She looked up to see him coming towards her "Xellos help!" she cried but it was to late, a monster struck her from behind and stabbed her right threw. She looked at her stomach which had been torn threw, and as the blood erupted from her throat she looked up at Xellos. The monster lifted his hand up and threw Aires off the cliff. Xellos rushed as fast as he could after her, but it was to late she had already hit the ground. He landed near her crying.  
  
"Aries."  
  
"Xellos," she coughed and smiled at him "I'll see you again some day love." was all she said before her body went limp.  
  
"No" Xellos body shook with grief then he looked up at the top of the cliff.  
  
"This ends now!" he cried bitterly and flew up to the top of the cliff, where the four monsters were.  
  
He landed and glared at them as the walked away "Stop this now!" Xellos cried, angrily slicing threw the monsters.  
  
"You think you can beat us pathetic little human?" they laughed  
  
Xellos eyed the monsters "almecea lance" a light sliced through one of the monsters  
  
"Oh big boys got magic." they mocked him  
  
"RAW TILT!" Xellos hit one of the monsters and killed him.  
  
"That guy was a weakling compared to me." one monster said smirking.  
  
Xellos looked up to see the remaining monster approach him.  
  
"It's very impressive to see a human kill three monsters, but you will not beat me. I am Zelas Mettalium's General. You have just killed her Priest I give you credit for that but you will not walk away from this battle!" The monster lunged at Xellos fiercely. Xellos dove to the side before the attack could hit him.  
  
"You can not beat him human." the women said  
  
"Shut up!" Xellos cried in frustration while laying down many attacks with his sword. "There is one way." He jumped to the side of another attack and held his hands infront of him.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood which flows, buried in the stream of time is where you power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before this mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Dragon Slave!"  
  
Xellos's attack hit right on the mark. The monster wasn't expecting it at all.  
  
He stood there panting for a minute. It was a victory, but at what cost. He shouldn't have left his home for the job, he should have stayed with Aries. She would have been okay. He would still be happily married but then the monsters.  
  
"Xellos."  
  
Xellos looked up to see the women he had been talking to. She had silver hair flowing down her shoulders and a dress that was goddess like.  
  
"You have killed both my Priest and my general" she said Xellos's eyes opened wide, this was in fact Zelas talking to him.  
  
"I commend you" she said smoothly walking over to him.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me!" he cried "It doesn't matter anymore!" Zelas looked at him "All because of this girl?" she asked. Xellos glared at her. Zelas was taken aback never had a human starred straight at her, connecting in the eyes.  
  
"I'll just have to have a new Priest," Zelas said then noted Aries "She'll do perfect." Xellos watched at Zelas lifted Aries body up to the top of the cliff again. Aries landed softly and then gasped.  
  
"I thought she was dead." Xellos said  
  
"Oh she was, but in order to become my Priest one has to be living then killed by my own hands" Zelas said.  
  
Xellos watched at she stood his defenseless wife up.  
  
"Stop it, take me instead!" Xellos cried.  
  
Zelas grinned at him. "Very well, hand me your sword"  
  
Xellos did what she asked all the time looking at Aries who seemed to be screaming 'no' to him.  
  
"You'll let her live?" he asked.  
  
"Of course for as long as you serve me" she replied lifting the sword up in the air.  
  
Xellos looked up at her. The sword came swooping down and tore at his skin harshly.  
  
"Now you are mine," Zelas said "let your human soul disappear, and the monster within you be set free."  
  
Xellos tried to scream out in pain, and grab the sword to pull it out, but he no longer could control his body. Zelas pulled the sword out of him, and he fell to the ground dead. Aries screamed was all that was heard..  
  
When Xellos awoke he was in a dark room with no windows. He sat up and looked around then went and opened the door. He entered a hallway dimly lit.  
  
"Look it's him, he's awake." Xellos looked around to see monsters glancing at him. He tried to reach for his sword to defend but it was gone. He looked at them again and noticed that they were not attacking him, they were more afraid of him.  
  
"Go tell Master Xellos where Mistress Zelas is." one said  
  
Xellos turned to the monster "Where is Zelas?" he asked.  
  
The monster looked at him then pointed at the large doors at the end of the hall. Xellos glared at the doors and started to walk faster to them.  
  
"Zelas." He burst threw the doors harshly sending them against the wall.  
  
"Xellos your awake." she said sitting up straight.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" he asked.  
  
"This is Wolf Pack Island my son" she said.  
  
Xellos stared at her in disbelief "Why am I on Wolf Pack Island, my mission wasn't complete?"  
  
"It was as complete as it will ever be," she said "I had to come get you because of all the reckless acts you had gotten yourself into!" she cried angrily  
  
"I.." Xellos looked at the floor "I don't remember what happened" he said looking strained.  
  
Just as Zelas had predicted Xellos's memory had started over when he was reborn a monster.  
  
"Never mind that," she said "we have many a things to do, come along Xellos Mettalium." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning Sofete Part 3  
  
Xellos followed her in every dream. This was no different, he followed her and she laughed at him. Perhaps she wanted to mock him, of the thought he could not figure out. Her hair flowing behind her as she ran. He soon found himself smirking as he chased her. She teased him making the chase ever more enjoyable. Xellos rushed threw the forest after her and for some reason he needed to catch her. But why, to kill her? He never knew. He looked around but never found her. He heard her voice beckoning to him. He followed it to a small house and found that the door was open. He entered the house. Clear white sheets hung from the ceiling he pushed it aside and walked on. He heard her laugh again from a small room. Following her, he pushed the door open. He smiled as he saw her sitting on a bed, she held out her hand. The sun shone on her golden hair making it glitter. He walked over to her placing both hands on either side of her then leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
Xellos woke with a startle, the same dream was still haunting him. That girl was always there with him. He shook his head and walked towards Zelas's throne room. He pushed open the doors and entered a black room. Quickly he bowed trying to clear his mind of the dream. But it just kept on coming back into his mind. Zelas opened her eyes and looked at Xellos.  
  
"Xellos I'm glad you're here, were having some trouble with the dragon race. They think they can expand their territory by destroying us monsters, I want you to kill every last one of them." She told him.  
  
Xellos just started at the floor "As you wish" he said grabbing his staff from beside him and standing up  
  
"Xellos!" Zelas said Xellos turned to her. "Monsters don't dream," she said  
  
Xellos said nothing, he just teleported away in confused. Zelas knew full well about the dreams he had, or visions in a monsters case.  
  
Xellos lifted his finger swiping the air in front of his face and taking out a sky full of black and golden dragons. He looked around to see if there were any others coming but they weren't. He smiled to himself and turned. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a woman holding a child.  
  
"Don't dear god please don't" she whispered to the heavens.  
  
Xellos looked at her. She seemed to be afraid of him. He looked down at the little girl that she was clinging to tightly. He all the suddenly felt a pain in his chest. There was something about that little blond girl. Against his masters wishes he turned and walked away. It must have been pity that had stopped him from killing her, yet the feeling was extremely unknown to him.  
  
Twelve years later after the fall of Darkstar.  
  
Xellos looked at Zelas depressed.  
  
"Xellos don't look at me that way," Zelas exclaimed "I think this is best for you." Xellos looked down in his hands.  
  
"How is this best for me?" he asked examining the little monster in him arms.  
  
"You need a break so since she looked like you I thought you could take care of her, teach her the ways." Zelas smirked.  
  
"But." Xellos started but stopped himself there was no use arguing because he'd just be killed "As you wish." he said angrily then turned. Zelas smirked at him as he walked out stumbling slightly.  
  
Gincowdi ran up to Xellos "She's gone" he reported. Xellos looked at him  
  
"The third time this week. Do you know where she went Gincowdi?" he asked.  
  
Gincowdi thought for a minute, "I don't think she's on the astral plan, I think she went to meet someone." the monster replied.  
  
Xellos shook his head "whom?" Xellos asked.  
  
"A human I think" Gincowdi replied. Xellos stranded not to kill him. Gincowdi looked at him nervously "If you go after her a tracking spell would work" Xellos nodded and teleported away.  
  
Filia looked at the man before her, he had just taken out the whole sky that had once been covered in golden and black dragons. His purple hair flew in the wind wildly. He turned and looked at her and her mother grinning wickedly.  
  
"Dear god no please!" her mother hugged her tighter and prayed to the heavens for there help. The mans eyes shot open as he watched her. Filia looked into his eyes. They seemed filled with pain and anger. She knew that he was going to attack them but what happened next she thought was not monster like. He tuned around and walked away leaving them in peace.  
  
Filia looked high and low for Val. He had disappeared while she had gone to the store for supplies. He had been missing for hours now and there was no trace of him anywhere. Filia ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He wasn't there. She slumped down on his bed about ready to cry but when her hand hit the bed she felt a small piece of paper. She looked down and saw it was a note.  
  
"Mommy I'm running away don't come after me, I'll be fine. I'll have Cona with me'  
  
Filia dropped the note "CONA!" she exclaimed running down the stairs and out of the house. She searched everywhere for him. But Val was nowhere to be found. Finally she gave up and fell to the ground of the forest exhausted. Where were they? Was a question she desperately needed answered. Suddenly she heard a bush beside her rustle. She jumped up and prepared to attack who or what was coming. She waited until suddenly the bush stopped.  
  
"Maybe it was just the wind." she thought out loud. She was about to do something else when a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet." it said.  
  
Filia obeyed has not to upset her captor. He dragged her away from the area and hid behind a rock. She watched from behind a rock, a monster had clawed its way to the ground where she had been. It sniffed the air then disappeared. They waited a few more minutes before Filia's captor removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Filia turned "What's the big idea!" she cried.  
  
"You were about to be killed by a monster I thought you wanted to live," He yelled back.  
  
Filia looked at him strangely then spoke "Xellos?" she asked.  
  
Xellos looked at her like she was insane  
  
"Are you Xellos?" she asked again.  
  
"You forgot me in twelve years, I'm hurt Filia." Xellos pouted.  
  
Filia ignored him "Hm.a monster saving someone from another monster. There's something wrong with that." she said "why are you even here!"  
  
Xellos smirked "who wants to know?"  
  
Filia glared at him  
  
"I'm out here looking for my daughter." he said giving up.  
  
"Your daughter?!" she asked shocked by the thought.  
  
Xellos nodded "Yes, what you don't think we can reproduce?" he asked knowing well she wasn't really his blood or gene's, heck she wasn't even technically his at all.  
  
"Why are you here then Filia?" he asked.  
  
Filia shrugged causing Xellos to lean his head on one side curiously.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Val." she said concerned once again with the task at hand.  
  
Xellos nodded "So finders keepers?" he asked  
  
Filia glared at him "Don't even think it monster."  
  
Xellos shook his head "Wouldn't dream of crossing you."  
  
Filia sighed, "Why did you save me Xellos?"  
  
Xellos didn't answer her she looked straight at him "that."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I was going to say that wasn't a monster," he stated quickly.  
  
"Then what the hell was it?" Filia cried.  
  
"All we know is that it's the enemy," he said.  
  
"The enemy?" Filia asked confused.  
  
"Their agents working for an enemy Filia-chan." he said.  
  
Filia glared at him "What enemy?"  
  
"A darkness no one really knows." he said.  
  
"Well why did you save me!" she said.  
  
Xellos smirked "That is a secret." Filia quickly hit him on the head "I just thought I'd help you find Val." he smiled  
  
"You want to help me." she asked. Xellos nodded, Filia thought about it "Two heads are better then one I suppose, and it would be faster. Plus with those weird things going around Val may not be that safe. I suppose you can help but no funny business got it!"  
  
Xellos smirked "Of course not Filia" Then he opened his eyes slightly and looked around.  
  
"I think we should get moving. They'll regroup and attack us again." he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.  
  
They had walked for hours looking everywhere in the forest. Val was nowhere in sight. Filia was beginning to get sleepy, her feet were dragging as she yawned.  
  
"Maybe we should find an inn." Xellos stated  
  
Filia looked at him "Groggy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No inn but let's just rest here for a few minutes." she said sitting down and leaning on a tree. Xellos sighed and sat down as well. They were silent for ten minutes when Xellos finally spoke,  
  
"So your really looking after Val?" there was no answer.  
  
Xellos turned to her and saw she was sleeping. He smiled then stood up and stretched. He then picked her up and started to walk towards the nearest town. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
  
Filia woke up in a warm bed. She sat up and looked around the room that was what looked to be an inn room.  
  
"What the?" She tried to remember what had happened but all she could remember was that she had been exhausted and had sat down. Then she remembered she had fallen asleep. Suddenly she heard someone breathing softly. She looked over and saw Xellos sleeping on the floor. Filia leaned down and shook him "Xellos. where are we?" she asked  
  
Xellos shook her off and rolled over, Filia looked around again and spotted her clothes on a small chair. She looked down and saw herself in a pair of Pajama's. She shrieked Xellos jumped to his feet right away "What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Who undressed me!" she cried.  
  
"I did." Xellos said calmly.  
  
Filia's eye's widened "You undressed me you you uhhg Namagomi!"  
  
Xellos looked at her seriously and nodded, "You look better without your hat on Filia." he complimented.  
  
Filia blushed, "I refuse to accept a compliment from a monster like you." she said stubbornly.  
  
Xellos lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned down softly kissing her. After about a few seconds Filia pulled away.  
  
"What was that!" she cried angrily  
  
Xellos didn't speak he stood back up and walked to the window. He looked out and turned to her.  
  
"We really should get going." he said.  
  
Filia nodded "What's going on?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"They're roaming." Xellos said.  
  
"The Agents for the blackness?" Filia asked frightened.  
  
Xellos nodded "There're looking for people with magic abilities."  
  
Filia looked at him "Why would they be doing that?"  
  
"Because they want to recruit people."  
  
"Recruit people with magical powers to start a war of something?"  
  
"Exactly." he replied.  
  
"Oh god, Val is out there all alone." she cried grabbing her clothes and quickly changed."let's go Xellos. NOW!" she grabbed his hand and ran out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't escape them!" Xellos cried.  
  
Filia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Xellos and started to cry. Xellos walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest without caring who he was.  
  
"Val is out there all alone." she cried as Xellos rocked her back and forth to calm her down.  
  
"It's all right we'll find him, he'll be al right. Remember he's strong." Xellos said.  
  
Filia nodded "I know but Val is all I have."  
  
Xellos shook his head "What are you talking about, I know you Fi- chan. Your always throwing your mace and any other object's you can at me. If Val took any advice from you I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Filia sniffled "We have to find him Xellos."  
  
Xellos grinned at her "We will and he'll be fine just you wait and see."  
  
Filia smiled back at him.  
  
"Let's get going, we may be able to get out in time." Xellos said.  
  
"Right." Filia nodded.  
  
They rushed down the stairs and out the Inn door.  
  
"Xellos where are we going?" Filia cried from behind him.  
  
"To Schizo forest," Xellos replied "Don't stop running or they'll catch your scent."  
  
Filia nodded and pushed herself on..  
  
They must have been running for hours. Filia felt like she could go on no longer and collapsed onto the ground in pure exhaustion. "I can't go on anymore." she said through heavy breaths.  
  
Xellos stopped and turned to her, "I'll carry you then." He bent down and picked her up and started to run again. Filia giggled "Don't you ever get tired Xellos?"  
  
Xellos smirked "Filia, I'm a monster."  
  
"So monsters don't get tired at all?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
Filia smiled at him "You're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." he smirked.  
  
"Here?" she asked when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Yes, this is Schizo forest." he said looking down at her.  
  
"Why is it call Schizo?"  
  
"Split personalities, Evil is all over in here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean stay close."  
  
Filia nodded "Not like I can't do that."  
  
Xellos smiled and entered the forest and once again they wondered about for hours. Filia was asleep when Xellos first heard it, 'the voices', Laughing at him. He tried to control his anger' cause that's how they take over. He knew that they would enter him. After all he was a monster, striving off all the negative emotions he could get. Xellos quickly set Filia down on the ground causing her to wake up from her nap.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"They're coming for me." he said.  
  
"What?" Filia asked but before she could do anything Xellos was infront of her.  
  
"My Fi-chan aren't we looking hot today." He said grabbing her.  
  
"Xellos let go of me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not so fast." he said holding her hands so she couldn't hit him "I have one question to ask you." he was closer now, to close.  
  
"What?" she asked slightly frightened  
  
"Does this cape make me look Evil, cause that would be bad," he whined "I wanted something in pink but they didn't have it, they never do, it's always black this or dark that."  
  
Filia looked at him oddly "Must have been the things taking over." she said starting to laugh. She pulled her hand away from him "Let's go Xellos" she said pulling the deranged monster behind her.  
  
Xellos looked around then at Filia "Were surrounded."  
  
"I know." she answered  
  
The Agents of the darkness jumped out of the trees at Xellos and Filia  
  
"What do you want!" Filia cried knowing it was an obvious response.  
  
A women in a long blue dress walked forward. She was almost a welcoming sight cause of how all the agents looked. She glared at the two wickedly. Her black hair almost seemed to float in the wind. "We want you to join us." she said "And if you refuse we will kill you!" she laughed.  
  
Filia looked at Xellos. The disgust was apparent on his face.  
  
"Tell me Evna, when did a general of Deep Sea Dolphin sink as low as you have." He spat bitterly at her  
  
"Silence!" she screamed at him "I guess you have no reply on the matter do you Xellos?"  
  
"Never." He said bitterly at her.  
  
Filia nodded in agreement. She knew this meant a fight and she was ready this time.  
  
Xellos raised his staff into the air and began to gather a black energy. He smirked teleporting.  
  
"Where did he go!" Evna cried glancing every which way in order to find him.  
  
He suddenly reappeared behind them and killed half with a single swipe but missed Evna because she teleported away. Filia was so busy watching Xellos that she never noticed the agent sneaking up behind her. She turned sharply and finally noticed but it was to late. Knowing there was nothing she could do so she screamed. Before the monster reached her however it disappeared into blackness screaming.  
  
Xellos finished off the last of the group then ran over to Filia."What happened?" he asked.  
  
"She.. it was killed," Filia said "Xellos did you kill her?"  
  
Xellos shook his head "I didn't even know about it until I heard both of you scream." he admitted.  
  
"Then what happened?" she asked confused.  
  
Xellos shrugged then noticed there was another monster behind her "Filia look out!" he cried  
  
Filia fell trying to get away so she started to roll.  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!" a girl jumped out of the trees behind Xellos and attacked the monster.  
  
"Digger bolt." a boy exclaimed beside her. He hit another monster that was getting close to them.  
  
The girl landed by Filia and the boy behind Xellos. The girl turned and looked at Filia then Xellos. Xellos looked at her shocked then smiled. Filia turned to the boy and noticed he looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"Cona?" Xellos said.  
  
The girl smiled "Hi Xellos-Sama." the girl said happily grinning. Filia looked over at the two.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Cona turned her attention to Filia now "Miss. Filia, Val is sick."  
  
"What?" Filia cried looking at the boy.  
  
"We were attacked by these monsters and one of them scratched him really deep." the boy said.  
  
Filia looked at Xellos worried "Where is Val now?" she asked Cona and the boy.  
  
"He's at my house with my parents." The boy said.  
  
Xellos looked at him "Zelgadis right?" he asked. The boy looked at him.  
  
"My dad? Why do you know him?"  
  
Xellos shook his head " No, I don't. I've heard of him though.all rock right?" he asked.  
  
The boy shook his head "Not anymore, anyway Cona insisted that we find you Miss. Filia."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Telerion Greywords." he said. Cona grinned then looked over at a semi-angry Xellos.  
  
"We need to hurry now." Telerion said rushing away. The others followed him. It took quite awhile walking Filia noted. She also noted the tension between Xellos and Cona now. He hadn't talked to her at all and something was definitely wrong with that. Filia hung back a moment so she was walking with Cona. Cona just looked at her oddly for a moment then looked back at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Cona?" She asked Cona looked at her again then towards Xellos.  
  
"Do you know Xellos?" Filia asked  
  
Cona nodded "Yes, he's my father."  
  
Filia looked at Cona as if she was a tortured child. "Xellos is your dad?" she asked again "That explains a lot." Filia smirked "Don't worry about Xellos he's a push over."  
  
"Easy for you to say, He doesn't have to look out for you!" Cona cried angrily.  
  
Xellos all of the sudden teleported behind them, Filia jumped with a startle. "Cona I contacted Gincowdi and he's coming to take you to the astral Plane, then to wolf pack Island,"  
  
Cona glared at him "I don't want to go!"  
  
Xellos looked at her displeased, Filia must have been rubbing off on Cona. Filia thinking this was the best time to jump in spoke. "Why does she have to go?"  
  
Xellos glared at Filia "This is not about you dragons." he growled  
  
Filia's eye's widened "She's not your slave Xellos."  
  
Xellos said nothing at this.  
  
"She should be taken care of properly! Like she's your daughter not a rat in a cage!" Filia cried  
  
Xellos slapped Filia across the face "You have no right to say that. I've been looking after her for twelve years, I've had no real assignments since then!" He cried  
  
Cona looked at Filia who was now steaming "No you don't understand, you have no right to hit me you selfish asshole!" Filia exclaimed "I've taken care of Val for just as long maybe even longer. You can't take care of Cona. You can't do anything you jerk. You don't care about her at all!"  
  
"Your right I don't care!"  
  
Cona looked on the verge of tears "You never wanted me!" she cried "So why did you come looking for me!?"  
  
Xellos just glared at Filia then walked away without answering Cona. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I know Xellos is not that mean but for the sake of this story lets just believe that he was at that moment. I have to apoligize in advance for this chapter. Their is going to be alot of you that won't like it....SO LIVE WITH IT. As always I have to thank my editor Catriona. This time I would also like to thank 'Le Changeant Nom' (at least I think that's your name for this week!) for making up the name Telerion. Anyways read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Telerion looked at them in shock.  
  
"What is this place?" Asked Xellos  
  
Telerion smiled "This is night plane city, this is where Val and my dad are!." He ran ahead of them down the street to a small house. "In here!" he cried.  
  
Filia had almost forgotten about Cona when she heard Telerion yelling. She rushed to the house as quickly as possible with the others following. She knocked on the door and then waited. The door unlocked and Zelgadis stepped out. He saw Telerion then when he noticed Filia and Xellos his jaw dropped.  
  
"Filia?" he asked "Filia with Xellos!?!"  
  
Filia smiled " Hellos Zelgadis," Filia said "Telerion says Val is here."  
  
Zelgadis looked at her for a moment then looked away. "um.. Val's he." He took her into the house and sat her down.  
  
"Filia." Amelia walked into the room crying " I tried to help him but I wasn't strong enough." she said.  
  
Filia's eyes went blank "what.what do you mean?"  
  
"Val he.he didn't make it though last night, He died." Zelgadis said.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Amelia said.  
  
Filia looked over at Cona. She herself seemed to be thinking about why he had died as well.  
  
"It's not fair." Filia said "It was his start and his life was taken away from him." Filia ran out of the house crying.  
  
Cona was about to go after her but Xellos stepped in.  
  
"You stay here." he said then he left in search of her...  
  
Filia ran until she stopped and couldn't go on any longer.  
  
"It's not fair Val can't die." she cried.  
  
"I don't know what to say Filia. I didn't know, and I don't really know how to react to this." Xellos said  
  
"You wouldn't you pitiful creature don't you dare talk about Val with me, you have not the right." She exclaimed hitting him with angry grief. Xellos grabbed her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore.  
  
"It's over, I should just kill myself" she cried trying to squirm out of his grip. Xellos held her wrists even more tightly.  
  
"I swear I'll kill them all." she cried Xellos not knowing really what to do took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Your right I don't know how you feel but your still important so you need to live." he said hushing her "Your still important to me."  
  
Filia didn't say anything she just stood there being rocked "Can I go home?" Filia asked. Xellos nodded.  
  
"Lets go back to Zelgadis and Amelia's home for now."  
  
Filia shook her head "No."  
  
Xellos looked at her and smiled "I see, where do you want to go then?" he asked.  
  
"Some place else." she said.  
  
Xellos nodded and they started to walked to a inn. Xellos paid for a room and led Filia up the stairs to walk her in. Filia walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning." Xellos said about to leave.  
  
"Don't go." she said  
  
Xellos looked at her "Why?" he asked  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore." she said.  
  
Xellos sighed, shut the door and walked over to sit by her.  
  
"I really actually do care about Cona." he said.  
  
"I know." Filia said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She just runs away, I'm suppose to look out for her but when she runs away I get blamed for it, I feel horrible. I'm not a real father." he said.  
  
Filia rolled her eyes up and looked at him "You are. I'm the one who's not, I couldn't ever save Val." she cried.  
  
Xellos looked at her "Calm down Filia." He said turning to her.  
  
Filia wiped the tears from her eyes "I'm worthless!" she said.  
  
"No your not." Xellos said leaning down and kissed her softly.  
  
Filia looked at him strangely when they separated.  
  
"Filia I'm sorry," he said "I just."  
  
"Do it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do it again!"  
  
"What kiss you?" he asked  
  
"Yes." Filia kissed him  
  
"Filia what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." she said pulling him down with her onto the bed..  
  
Filia opened up her eyes. She glanced around the inn room. Everything was quiet but she could hear someone else breathing. She tried to sit up but a hand was holding her down. She looked at it dumbfounded. She looked over to her left and saw Xellos sleeping beside her. She screamed knocking him off the bed taking the blankets along with him. He hit the ground with a loud band and immediately woke up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up.  
  
Filia quickly grabbed a nearby sheet to cover herself "What's going on?" Xellos asked  
  
Filia's eyes flared "What do you mean!" She cried "How dare you take advantage of me!"  
  
Xellos looked at her confused "Um.. it wasn't just me." he reminded her.  
  
Filia blushed remembering last nights events.  
  
Xellos grinned "So you do remember."  
  
Filia blushed even more "Anyway," she said trying to change the subject "We should.go get Cona."  
  
Xellos who was already dressing nodded. He tossed her, her clothes then put on his shoes. She quickly got dressed and slipped on her boots. Xellos opened the door and the two headed down stairs. They walked up to the door and were about to leave when the Inn keeper stopped them.  
  
"Stop." Filia looked at him distressed  
  
"You two come with me." the inn keeper said  
  
Xellos looked at Filia and closed the door to follow the man. The man lead them to a small room with a small table. He told them to sit, they complied and he sat down as well. He pulled out a small brown bag and handed it to Filia, She looked at him then took the package. An older women walked into the room and looked at Filia.  
  
"Open it." the women said Filia opened the package slowly. She reached in and puled out a small necklace with a ruby in the middle.  
  
"Your husband told us the reason you were crying last night was because you had just lost you first child." The old man said.  
  
Filia looked at Xellos "Husband?" she whispered.  
  
"Sofete here went threw the same thing." he said.  
  
"I lost my first child as well," Sofete said "I know what your going through sweetie I want you to have this." Filia looked at them "Another couple gave it to us they said it would bring good luck to our second child."  
  
Filia looked at the necklace "Good luck." she said the women nodded  
  
"Sofete wanted to give it to you two because your both still very young and losing a first child is hard so please take it." He said.  
  
Xellos looked at Filia then to the old couple "Thank you," he said "But we should get going." with that Xellos stood up.  
  
Filia smiled "Thank you but I don't think we'll need this." she said handing them the necklace.  
  
The old man shook his head. Then took her hand and placed it in her hands. "No you keep it." he said. Filia was about to protest when Xellos cut in.  
  
"Filia even with his death we still have to keep going now." Xellos said walking out of the room  
  
Filia glared at him "You bastard you have no feelings!" she screamed, the old couple was caught of guard. Sofete ran towards Filia she put her arm around Filia. Filia cried gripping the necklace.  
  
"He didn't mean it that way." Sofete said.  
  
Filia took a deep breath then nodded "Thank you." she said slipping the necklace into her pocket and running after Xellos. She caught up to him further out of the city.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
Xellos glared at her but said nothing. Filia looked around the town. "It sure if pretty here." she said seeing the blossom's from the trees fall onto the road. Xellos looked up in the sky then to Filia.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said  
  
He looked at her oddly "What do you mean?" he asked confused  
  
She looked at him "I mean I'm sorry for calling you that back there." she said apologeticly.  
  
Xellos shook his head and grinned "No." he said "I was being heartless."  
  
Filia said nothing "We should get to Zelgadis's to pick up Cona."  
  
Slowly Xellos nodded "Yes, Gincowdi should be coming to pick her up anytime now." he said.  
  
The two walked to Zelgadis's home but started to run when they heard Amelia scream. Xellos pushed open the door to the house and him and Filia rushed in. They saw Amelia in the corner behind Zelgadis. He was guarding Amelia, Cona and Telerion. Cona looked to the door and saw Xellos.  
  
"Dad!" she cried running towards him. Xellos eye's shot open.  
  
"Cona don't! Stay there." he exclaimed. Filia looked over to what Zelgadis had been hiding them from. An Agent! Filia's eye's widened as she saw the Agent leap into the air in Cona's direction. Cona looked up as the Agent landed ontop of her and bit her throat. Filia heard a scream as Xellos rushed over to Cona. The Agent dived it's teeth back into Cona throat. Cona tried to scream but all the blood collected into her vocals and drowned out the sound. Xellos jammed his staff into the Agent and cast a spell calling on Zelas's powers. The Agent erupted into the air screaming. Xellos turned to Cona. Seeing her lay there helpless. He knelt down beside her, overlooking the damage. Her neck had almost completely been torn off. She couldn't move but she seemed to be talking to Xellos. Even though see couldn't speak out loud she could mouth the words.  
  
"Don't you say your sorry Cona." Xellos said.  
  
Cona smiled at him "I." she tried to talk but just coughed up blood.  
  
"What?" asked Xellos  
  
Cona mouthed out the words that broke his heart and every boundary of Evil. "I..I love you too"  
  
Xellos looked at her as Filia rushed over to her "We have to do something." she cried  
  
Xellos shook his head " What is there to do."  
  
"Try and heal her Xellos!" Amelia cried  
  
Xellos hit the ground with his fists "That's not possible!" he cried his whole body was shaking.  
  
"Why not!" Filia cried seeing that Xellos was in fact crying.  
  
"She's a monster white magic won't work to heal her." Zelgadis said "But you should be able to being a monster yourself Xellos."  
  
"I can't." Xellos cried  
  
"Why not?" Filia exclaimed  
  
"Because it's to late, she's going to die and nothing I do can change that now." he cried.  
  
There was a knock on the wall and everyone turned except Xellos. A man walked into the house."Xellos-Sama." the man said.  
  
Xellos stood up and turned to him. "Gincowdi there is no need to take Cona back." Xellos said.  
  
Gincowdi's face filled with fear "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Cona has been killed, I'm sorry." Xellos said "An agent got at her." Xellos walked up to the man looked at him then walked out of the house. Gincowdi looked at the dead girl on the floor.  
  
"No, Cona." Gincowdi ran over to her. Filia looked at him and stood up to run outside after Xellos. 


End file.
